


Missing

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Missing Persons, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: The quiet little skiing resort is snowed in, and a holiday with friends turns into a search for Stoffel's girlfriend, Lena.





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelinaZebi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelinaZebi/gifts).



> Merry Christmas <3 <3 <3

Esteban woke up to see his boyfriend dozing softly, cuddling in closer, and he couldn’t help but smile.

They were in a fancy hotel room, high up in the mountains, surrounded by white fluffy snow.

It was perfect.

“Morning gorgeous.” Lance yawned, running his hands though his hair as Esteban ducked down for a chaste kiss, but it was disrupted by his stomach rumbling, making them both giggle.

“Do you want to get breakfast?”

“I was thinking of getting a shower first.” Lance bit at his lip, dragging his eyes over Esteban’s naked body, and Esteban felt his cock twitch in anticipation. “Wanna join me?”

Esteban didn’t need to be asked twice, and he followed Lance, admiring his boyfriend’s perfect rear as he padded across the cold tiled floor.

The warm water felt like heaven against his skin, relaxing his muscles as Lance slicked his wet hair back off his face, and Esteban had never seen a more beautiful sight.

“I still can’t believe you’re my boyfriend.”

“Forever and always.” Lance smiled, leaning in for a kiss as Esteban ran his hands over his back, pulling him closer and making them both gasp in pleasure as their hard cocks rubbed together.

Esteban nipped at Lance’s moist lips, his hard cock throbbing against Lance’s hip, and Lance trailed the kisses lower, pausing as Esteban gasped and moaned.

“You’re such a tease.”

“We’re not in any hurry.” Lance dropped to his knees, licking his lips as he placed a gentle kiss to the tip, and Esteban ran his fingers through Lance’s hair, gently encouraging him to suck.

Even with the warmth of the water surrounding them, the heat of Lance’s mouth making him shudder in pleasure, and his eyes fell shut as the pleasure overwhelmed him.

“Don’t stop.”

Lance sucked faster, his fingers cupping his balls as Esteban gasped and moaned, the warm water splashing in his mouth as he felt his muscles tense, preparing for a spectacular release.

“I’m close,” Esteban moaned, tugging at Lance’s hair as he rushed towards his climax.

And then someone knocked on their door.

“Ignore it,” Lance said, looking up at him with big brown eyes, and Esteban pouted, his cock throbbing in anticipation.

Lance trailed little kisses down the length of his cock, his free hand reaching up to stroke at his nipple as Esteban relaxed.

But the knocking didn’t stop.

“I have to see who it is,” Esteban said, as Lance stood up, giving him a quick kiss as he slunk out of the shower.

He wrapped a towel around his waist, glad that the towel was thick enough to hide his waning erection.

Esteban expected it to be housekeeping, or a room service mix up, but nothing prepared him for the sight of Stoffel at his door, his eyes pink with tears.

“What’s happened?”

“Lena, she’s gone.”

*

Esteban had rushed to get dressed, his wet hair still dripping as Lance texted Charles and Pierre.

Stoffel looked lost, and he’d tried to get more information out of him, but he could tell that he was still in shock.

He made him some hot chocolate, in the hope that it would comfort him, and he needed to keep busy, stop his mind from running away with itself.

Esteban sat with Stoffel on the bed, his arm wrapped round his waist as they waited for the others to arrive, and when Charles and Pierre finally knocked on the door, Lance went to answer it.

“What’s going on?” Pierre asked, and Lance shook his head, gesturing for him to sit down on one of the chairs in the corner of the room.

When everyone was settled, Stoffel sipped at his hot chocolate, clutching the cup as though it was shielding him from the world.

“What’s the emergency?” Charles asked, fidgeting with his phone before tucking it away in his jeans pocket.

“Lena’s gone missing.” Stoffel’s voice trembled as he spoke, and Esteban could tell that he was on the verge of tears.

“Are you sure she hasn’t just gone home?” Pierre shrugged when everyone stared at him, and Esteban had to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

They had all seen Lena at dinner last night, and they’d assumed that she’d gone back up to Stoffel’s room.

“Her phone and purse are still in the room, along with her winter jacket.” Stoffel sniffed, and Lance handed him a tissue, everyone wincing as he blew his nose.

“Maybe she’s just in the hotel pool?” Lance said, and Esteban wanted to believe that it was true, but it was still strange that she would go without telling Stoffel.

“I’ve checked, she’s not signed in to the pool or gym this morning.”

Esteban breathed out slowly, the tension making him uneasy, and he wished that there was something that he could do to help fix this mess.

“Is she with those girls she met the other day?” Esteban couldn’t remember any of their names, but Lena had spent the afternoon hanging out with them, joking about bored girlfriends sticking together while their boyfriends went skiing.

“I don’t know, I don’t think they were staying at this hotel.”

“It’s going to be okay,” Charles said, and Esteban wondered how he could be so calm.

“I was hoping she’d have come back by now.” Stoffel wiped his nose on his hoodie sleeve, and Lance shuffled the box of tissues over to him. “I told reception to text me if she reappeared.”

“She’s not even got her room key?”

“They only gave us one key from the room.” Stoffel pulled the small plastic keycard out of his pocket, and Esteban felt his blood run cold, this wasn’t just someone storming out after a fight, something awful had happened.

“I hate to ask this,” Pierre said, “But did you two argue last night?”

“No, she was tipsy after the wine, and we went to sleep, but then…” Stoffel bit at his lip, and Esteban hugged him a little bit tighter. “When I woke up she was gone, and her side of the bed was cold.”

“It’s going to be okay, she’ll show up,” Lance said, the hesitation to his words betraying his positivity. “She’s probably just gone out for a coffee and a croissant.”

“In the middle of the Swiss Alps?” Pierre snorted in laughter, and Esteban couldn’t stop his eyes from rolling.

“I know you guys didn’t like her.”

The room was silent, and Esteban reached out for Lance’s hand, needing the comfort as the tension grew.

“It’s not that we didn’t like her,” Charles said, his voice always so calm and reasonable, “It’s just that we’re always talking about racing, and she’s not a racer...”

“Sorry,” Pierre mumbled, and the tension faded a little, but Stoffel wasn’t going to be calm until Lena was safe and sound.

“I don’t know what to do.” Stoffel checked his phone for what must have been the hundredth time since he arrived, the blank notifications screen taunting him.

“Did she take her passport?” Lance asked, and Stoffel shook his head as tears welled up in his eyes.

“No, it’s still in the safe in the room.”

“We should report it to the police,” Lance said, and everyone nodded. Stoffel’s hands trembled, and Esteban took the mug out of his hand.

“I’ll come with you,” Charles said, and Stoffel nodded, mumbling his thanks as he blew his nose.

“We’ll go check out the town, see if anyone’s seen her.” Esteban slid off the bed as Stoffel rushed to the door with such speed that he almost forgot to put his shoes on.

“Thank you.”

“What are friends for?”

*

When Esteban had said ‘we’ he had meant him and Lance, but Pierre had tagged along with them, and now they were stuck trekking around the town with him.

But it was all for a good cause.

Or that was what Esteban had to keep telling himself, the more he thought about it, the more it didn’t add up, and he couldn’t believe that Lena was wandering about town without a winter jacket.

Everyone they passed was bundled up in layers, scarves wrapped around their mouths, and Esteban was worried that they could pass Lena on the street and not recognise her.

He didn’t even know what colour her eyes were.

Fumbling with his phone, he couldn’t even unlock it with his thick gloves, and he sighed in frustration.

Pierre dragged Lance towards a coffee shop, in the beginning of the town centre, and it was exactly the sort of place that Lena would love.

Lance had his phone out before Esteban could even get his gloves off, rushing up to the counter to ask the barista about Lena. The barista was a similar age to them, his long black hair slicked back, making his pale skin look ghostly.

“Have you seen our friend, Lena?” Lance showed the guy the photo of Lena, and he shook his head.

“The whole town is snowed in, so she can’t have gone far.”

“The snow doesn’t seem that bad,” Esteban said, and as though someone was listening, the snow started to fall faster outside, drifting up against the low windows of the coffee shop.

“There’s only one road in or out, and helicopters don’t fly when there isn’t good visibility.”

Somehow that didn’t reassure Esteban, and from the way that Lance was frowning showed that he wasn’t convinced either.

They got a coffee while they looked over a map of the small town. It wasn’t surprising that there wasn’t a lot up here, just enough for the tourists that descended every winter to ski, and they could probably make it to most of the places in town in one day.

The snow got heavier as the day went on, and everywhere they went, it was the same story. They didn’t recognise Lena, and with the number of tourists that clearly only came here for the winter, it was no surprise that one more pretty girl didn’t stand out from the crowd.

Esteban shivered as they headed back to the hotel, the sun had long since set, but Esteban hadn’t heard from Stoffel or Charles, and he was starting to fear the worst.

Lance texted them both to ask them to meet at their room for an update, not that they had anything to tell, but they just wanted to check on how Stoffel was doing.

Right now all they could do was comfort their friend.

*

Stoffel picked at his food, and Charles kept encouraging him to eat, but Esteban could see that it was getting on Stoffel’s nerves.

“What did the police say?” Pierre asked, and Esteban caught himself before he could roll his eyes.

They’d avoided talking about it so far, everything about Stoffel’s body language said that there was no good news there, and it had been a bad enough day already.

“They’re convinced we had an argument and she left.” Stoffel’s lip trembled, and Charles rushed in to hug him, staring at Pierre over Stoffel’s shoulder.

“The town is snowed in, no-one can get in or out,” Esteban muttered, thinking out loud as Stoffel sat up.

“They think she left before that, but I’ve no way of knowing what time she left.”

“It’s all going to be okay,” Esteban said, and he almost sounded convincing.

“You can stay here tonight if you’d like.” Lance shuffled over on the bed, making space for Stoffel, but he shook his head.

“Charles is going to stay with me, in my room.”

“Just in case Lena comes back,” Charles said, and Lance nodded.

Pierre yawned for the third time in as many minutes, and Esteban knew that it was time to call it a day.

He made sure that his phone’s ringer was turned on, even though he wasn’t sure he’d ever heard his ring tone, but he wanted to know the second that Lena was found.

The others shuffled out of the room, and Lance said goodbye to them, checking that the door was locked before getting into his pyjamas.

Esteban held him, but he could tell that sleep wasn’t going to come to easy. He kissed his forehead, hoping that he could kiss away all his worries, but it didn’t stop Lance from frowning.

“I don’t like this.”

“It’s going to be okay, we’ll find her.” Esteban stared into Lance’s eyes, hoping that he believed him. The last thing that he wanted was people panicking before they knew what was going on.

Especially if those people were Lance. He hated seeing his boyfriend so upset, and he wished that there was something he could do to take all his worries away.

***

The next morning, Esteban woke to find Lance gone, his side of the bed cold, and Esteban felt his heart pound, his eyes wide as he looked around for his boyfriend.

It wasn’t a big hotel room, and unless Lance was hiding in the shower with the water off, he clearly wasn’t here.

Esteban rushed to get dressed, almost falling over as he pulled on his boots, and he sprinted out of the room, choosing to take the stairs instead of waiting for the lift.

He headed down to the restaurant, hoping that Lance had just woken up early and gone for breakfast, but he froze when he got to the doorway.

Lance was whispering something to Stoffel, and from the wrinkles on their foreheads, it wasn’t a happy conversation.

Stoffel looked up, and the second that he saw Esteban, he froze, as though he’d been caught doing something wrong.

Esteban gave them a wave, hoping that his smile didn’t look strained, before heading for the coffee machine. He hadn’t slept well, and he was sure that today would be another long day.

“Morning.” Lance cuddled him from behind, kissing at the side of his neck. “Sorry I didn’t leave you a note, I just wanted to check on Stoffel.”

“That’s okay, how’s he doing?” Esteban wished that he could see Lance’s face, see if he was lying, but at the same time, he wanted to trust Lance.

“Worried, and he hasn’t slept.” Lance let go of him, and he poured two cups of coffee. “The police still haven’t done anything.”

Esteban shook his head, he’d just assumed Lena would be back by now, both of them apologising for whatever argument they’d had before she left.

But that was looking less likely the longer that she was missing.

They joined Stoffel at the table, none of them eating even though there were mountains of tasty food available from the buffet.

The silence was awkward, but it was clear that Stoffel didn’t want to talk about his missing girlfriend, and it felt strange to talk about anything else.

Charles and Pierre joined them, but it didn’t do anything to break the silence, all of them slurping their coffee as though it was all that was keeping them awake.

Esteban excused himself, heading for the bathroom just to take a break from it all, and he felt his heart sink when Pierre followed him.

Once they were inside the luxurious looking bathroom, Pierre locked the door, and Esteban knew whatever he wanted to talk about was serious.

“I have something to tell you.”

Esteban leant against a sink as Pierre paced back and forth, which irritated the hell out of Esteban.

“Whatever it is, just tell me.”

“I saw Stoffel and Lance whispering about something, but when I asked them what they were talking about, they lied to me.”

“How do you know they lied?”

“They said that they were ‘discussing the weather’.” Pierre made the quotes with his fingers.

Esteban compressed his lips, Lance was a bad liar at the best of times, and Stoffel wasn’t much better. Not that either of them usually had a reason to lie.

So, why were they lying now?

“You don’t think that Stoffel could have…?” Esteban couldn’t bear to finish the sentence, he couldn’t believe that his friend would do anything to hurt his girlfriend.

“I don’t know.” Pierre wrapped his arms around himself, and for a second, Esteban forgot that they didn’t get on, pulling him into a hug.

“Does Charles know?”

Pierre shook his head, and Esteban stepped back, giving him some space as they both fidgeted.

“What do we do now?”

“I’ll talk to Lance, see if I can find out what him and Stoffel were whispering about.”

*

It felt strange to be sitting around, but they’d run out of leads, and Charles had offered to go back to the police station with Stoffel.

Lance seemed fidgety, and Esteban reached out to hold his hand, intertwining their fingers, but Lance’s leg started jiggling instead.

“Sorry, I can’t stop worrying.”

Esteban wanted to tell him that it was all okay, but couldn’t stop the doubts from nagging.

“What were you and Stoffel whispering about?”

Lance froze, his eyes wide, and Esteban felt his stomach twist into knots.

“Did he hurt Lena?” Esteban’s voice was little more than a whisper, as though he was scared to be heard.

“What? No!” Lance sat up, looking into Esteban’s eyes, but it wasn’t enough to stop his overactive imagination.

“Then what were you whispering about?”

Lance went pale, and Esteban felt his blood run cold, letting go of Lance’s hand as though it was burning him.

“If you won’t tell me, then I’m going to talk to Stoffel.”

*

The door to Stoffel’s room was open, caught on a jacket that had fallen down, and Esteban crept in, Lance holding his hand tight.

Stoffel was arguing with Pierre, Charles sitting at the side of the room looking bored, clearly they’d been arguing for a while.

“What are you hiding?” Pierre wasn’t yelling, but there was anger in his voice that made Stoffel flinch.

“Lance, I’m sorry.” Stoffel slumped down on the bed, and Lance rushed over to comfort him.

Esteban felt his heart pound, his mind racing with all the possibilities.

Was Lance cheating on him with Stoffel? Was that why Lena left?

“Lena stole the ring.”

“What ring?” Esteban looked at Lance, waiting for an explanation.

“I… I was going to propose and I asked Stoffel to hold on to the ring for me so you wouldn’t find it,” Lance blurted it all out, taking a deep breath as he looked down at the floor, and Stoffel mumbled his apologies.

“I was so worried about Lena that I didn’t think to check the ring, but I told Lance as soon as I knew it was gone.”

“It’s okay, it’s not your fault, she had us all fooled,” Charles said, putting his arm around Stoffel’s waist as he shuffled on to the edge of the bed.

Pierre was slumped against the wall, the exhaustion catching up with all of them.

“You were going to propose?” Esteban smiled, shuffling over so that he could sit by Lance’s legs, cuddling in close.

“Surprise?”

“I love you.” Esteban got on to one knee, the sound of his heart beat echoing in his ears as he reached out to take Lance’s hand.

And then Stoffel’s phone rang, making them all jump.

“Hello?”

Esteban couldn’t hear what the caller was saying, but he could see the look of confusion on Stoffel’s face.

“I’ll come down right away.”

“What’s happened?” Charles asked, and Stoffel looked deflated.

“They’ve found Lena.”

*

They’d all got in a taxi, after two days of worrying, they all wanted to know what had happened.

The police station was small, barely space for six desks, and the flickering strip light made it feel like a dingy office.

There wasn’t enough space for them to sit around the desk, the silence broken by the crackle of the heater as it warmed up.

Everyone rested their hand on Stoffel’s shoulder, all preparing for the worst, when Lena walked out from an interview room.

The questions were all asked at the same time, the anger radiating out as Stoffel shook his head.

“Where have you been?”

“How could you steal the ring?”

“Why didn’t you call?”

Lena started to cry, and the police officer motioned for them all to be quiet.

“I’m sorry for leaving without saying anything, but I saw the ring, and I realised I’m not ready to get married.”

Stoffel snorted in laughter, and all eyes were on him.

“Did you read the inscription inside the ring?”

Lena pulled the ring out of her pocket, peering at it as she held it up to the light so she could read it.

“Forever Yours, Lance.” Lena compressed her lips, guilt written all over her face as she handed the ring to Esteban.

“I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay, as long as you’re not hurt, that’s all that matters.” Esteban wasn’t quite sure he believed what he was saying, but he was glad that it was all over.

“I think we need to talk,” Lena said, and Stoffel nodded.

“You guys go back to the hotel, I’ll catch up with you later.”

Lance took Esteban’s hand, leading them out of the police station, and Esteban felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

*

“Do you think Stoffel and Lena will work it out?”

“Maybe, that’s up to them now.” Esteban cuddled in closer, kissing at Lance’s chest, hoping that it would be enough to change the subject.

Lance reached out for his hand, admiring the plain silver band that looked perfect on Esteban’s finger.

“How long have you been thinking of proposing for?”

“A couple of months now, and I thought this weekend would be the perfect opportunity.”

Esteban laughed, it hadn’t been the proposal that either of them had dreamed of, in fact it wasn’t really a proposal at all, Esteban had just started wearing the ring, but that didn’t matter, all that mattered was that they loved each other.

“The ring looks perfect on you.”

“It’ll look better while I’m riding you.” Esteban grinned, the lust taking over and making him feel awake again.

He straddled Lance with such speed that the bed creaked, making them both giggle as Esteban leant in for kiss.

Both of them gasped as their hard cocks rubbed together, and Esteban reached off the bed, grabbing lube and a condom with a grin on his face.

Lance rushed to tear open the condom wrapper, Esteban distracting him by kissing at his shoulder, and they were both giggling by the time Lance had rolled the condom on, squirting lube everywhere as he slicked up his cock.

“I love you.” Esteban rested his forehead against Lance’s, gazing into his eyes as he got into position, and even though it had only been a couple of days since they’d last made love, Esteban was desperate to feel Lance inside him.

“I love you too.” Lance held Esteban’s hips tight as he sank down on to his cock, comforting him with kisses as he adjusted to the stretch, and Esteban let out a satisfied groan once he was filled to the hilt with Lance’s thick cock.

“I want you.”

“You have me.” Lance kissed the end of his nose, and that was all it took to have Esteban riding him hard, clinging on to him as he chased after his climax, and it wasn’t long before they were both sweating and panting, Esteban’s cock leaking as it rubbed up against Lance’s hard abs.

Esteban felt his muscles tense as Lance reached down to stroke his neglected cock, pushing him over the edge and leaving his breathless as pleasure shot through his body, leaving him limp in Lance’s arms as he chased after his own climax.

The smell of sex surrounded them, and Esteban wished that he could stay here forever in Lance’s arms, their bodies joined as one.

“I’m so lucky to have you in my life.” Esteban gazed into Lance’s eyes, stroking the side of his face as he blushed.

“I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
